If Only You Knew
by Addicted2V
Summary: Gabriella is hiding something from the East High gang. But what is it that she is hiding? R&R. Troyella. and other minor pairings
1. Ch1: Lies

**Well Hello everyone. Long Long Long time me no write. haha.**

**Anyways, this story has been floating around my mind for awhile. Just let me know what you think of it please. . . . . .all opinions are liked.**

**Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**-Kylie-**

* * *

The East High Gang are Seniors . . .

(Gabriella's POV)

This Morning had not started off with a bang. Waking up I immediately knew something was wrong. My mouth was dry, my hair dampened, and my stomach in knots. I knew what the matter was but right now I was not in the mood to tell anyone or even deal with it.

Upon getting dressed I quickly darted downstairs to get some breakfast before Troy picked me up. My mother was hovered over her laptop finishing a last minute draft for work.

"Morning hija."

I swooped down, gently placing a swift kiss on her cheek, and then I poured myself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

I heard Troy beep his horn from outside, "Hasta Luega Mama."

I slowly got into the old white pick-up that sat outside my house, "Morning Baby." Troy whispered leaning across the seat to plant a kiss on my cheek. I quietly moaned and closed me eyes, resting my head on the windowsill.

The short ride to school was un-normally quite, the silence almost unbearable. I knew that troy was bound to say something soon. Finally as we where pulling into school he exhaled loundly and asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." I whispered staring out the window.

He stopped the car right there in the parking lot., "Then why haven't we said a single word to each other the entire ride here Gabriella?!"

Shifting in my seat I turned to look at him. I shrugged my shoulders, "I jus' don't feel good." I could instantly see his heart melt. Taking his left hand he reached over and stroked my cheek, "Oh, I'm sorry babe." The car began to move again, easing inch by inch into the parking lot.

(Troy's POV)

As soon as I walked into school she let go, quickly darting twoards to bathroom without saying a single word. I stood there in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded and confused by what had just happened. I know she didnt feel good but a warning would have been nice. I debated for a second wheatheor not I should wait for her, I just made my way to my locker figuring I would see her in homeroom.

The bell rang an d an empty seat was still sitting in the back of the classroom. I saw Gabriella walk to the bathroom, but where had she gone after that? Five minutes later I saw my very pale looking girlfriend make her way into homeroom.

"Ms. Montez, pass please?" Ms. Darbus stood there holding out her hand.

Everyone expected Gabby to hand her a pass but instead she responded, "I don't have one."

A silent gasp escaped Ms. Darbus' mouth, "Well then young lady I will see you in dtention this afternoon."

Gabriella held her hand up, "If you'd let me explain." Now sitting at her desk Ms. D motioned for Gabriella to come over. I exchanged a worried glance with Taylor but we both rubbed it off.

When homeroom let out I stood against the wall outside waiting for Gabriella. She emerged from the classroom looking disshevled as she ran her hand through her dark curly hair. I stopped her in her tracks, "Hey." I said as I placed my hands around her waiste.

Her dark chocolate orbs looked up at me. She buried her head in my chest and let out a long sigh. I took two of my fingers and lifted up her chin, "Everything alright baby?" Rolling her eyes she responded, "I just feel like shit" I hated to see her not feeling good.

(Nobody's POV)

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Troy asked Gabriella.

She shook her head, "No, I have a Chem. Test 5th Period."

They began walking down the hallway en route to free period.

"Ella, screw the test! You don't feel good at all babe."

"Troy, I don't like missing tests, or school." Gabriella whined.

He rubbed her hand with his thumb, "My baby is a nerd."

She slapped him playfully, "Shut up."

Three periods later the Gang where on their way to lunch. Gabriella still didn't feel good and all of her friends noticed.

"Gabi, honey, what's wrong?" Taylor asked with concern in her eyes.

Gabriella looked up at her, "Stomach." she simply said.

Chad looked over at Troy. They exchanged a look and it was dismissed.

After everyone got their lunch they all took a seat at the same round lunch table that they had sat at any other day.

But something wasn't right, and a certain someone was not telling her friends something.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Ch 2: That's what friends are for

**Hey everyone. Sorry for such a long wait! I am finally done school now, and Summer is here. Although it doesn't feel like it with all of this rain. But anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and hope that you guys keep them up, that is really what keeps me updating!! I was really in the mood to write this afternoon, and it all just kept coming. So enjoy the chapter and I'll look forward to hearing what you all say!!**

**Thanks! xoxo**

**Kylie**

* * *

_Previously on If Only You knew:_

_"Gabi, honey, what's wrong?" Taylor asked with concern in her eyes._

_Gabriella looked up at her, "Stomach." she simply said._

_Chad looked over at Troy. They exchanged a look and it was dismissed._

_After everyone got their lunch they all took a seat at the same round lunch table that they had sat at any other day._

_But something wasn't right, and a certain someone was not telling her friends something._

(Gabriella's POV)

I got up from the table, I couldn't stand lying to everyone, I just needed some air, to be alone.

"Gabi, wait up." I heard footsteps behind me and recongnized Taylor's voice. I didn't want to talk, not now, not ever. I just needed all of this to be over.

My plan at ignoring her didn't work too well, "Gabriella!" She continued 'chasing' me.

Quickly opening the door to the yearbook room I attempted to lock the door, only to forget that Taylor had a key too. Damn.

I made my way over to the editing desk and sat down, pretending like I never heard her or noticed her struggling to open the door.

A swift hand came down on the desk followed by a loud thud. "Gabriella Montez." My eyes glanced up at her then back down to what I was doing.

She bent down to my level, "I'm not leaving you until you tell me what is going on. All of us are worried. Your my best friend Gabi, we share_ everything_ with each other."

I got up pushing the chair out from underneath me. Running my hand through my long hair I let out a loud sigh as I paced over to the window, staring out aimlessly. Turning around to face Tay I tried to say something but only one word stammered out, "Taylor." And then the tears began to flow.

Two petite arms embraced me carefully, her hand stroking my hair, wiping my eyes with the corner of her sleeve, "Sweetie, what is it?"

"This can't be happening." I closed my eyes trying to escape from reality.

"Gabi, tell me."

"I'm pregnant Tay." Her eyes opened wide as a gasp escaped her mouth. Then the silence came, neither of us said anything for what seemed like hours.

Finally Taylor whispered into my hair, "Oh Gabi."

"What do I do Tay? I can't face my own Mother, yet alone Troy. You should have seen me this morning, I could barely look him in the eyes. I lied to Ms. Darbus about being late to homeroom, I avoided you all lunch. I just can't do it. This is too much. What are people going to think of me? I'm not a slut Taylor, I'm not...."

Her index finger smoothly covered my lips, bringing me to a halt. "Shhh, no one said you were a slut. And you can do this Gabs, your stronger then anyone I know."

I couldn't control it, I kept crying and then whispered a soft, "Tay...."

Her arms tightened on me, as she pulled me closer, burying my head in her chest, "Shhh, it's all gonna be okay."

Twenty minutes later we both got ourselves together.

She lent her hand out to me, "Shall we?"

Taking I deep breath I took her hand and we made our way back to lunch.

On the way there Taylor said, "I'm glad that you told me Gabi. I know it wasn't easy, but I'll be here, don't worry." I stopped and faced her.

"Thanks Tay." I hugged her tightly.

We continued walking until we reached the cafeteria, where Troy was. I had second thoughts, I couldn't keep lying to him, but I wasn't ready to tell him, not yet at least.

"I can't do this." I inched back from the stairs which lead to the Cafeteria. Taylor gave me a gentle nudge and we walked down the stairs.

I managed to avoid Troy for the last ten minutes of lunch pretty well. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, but I could tell that he was getting annoyed at me.

The final bell rang loudly at 3:30. School was done, but now the hard part began. I had to ride home with Troy, and once and for all face him.

As I was gathering my books for the night, a slender male figure approached my locker. He placed his hand on my back and kissed me lightly on the neck.

"Hey baby."

I closed my locker and took his hand, weakly replying with a Hey.

The walk to the car was awkwardly silent, neither of us saying a work to each other. He opened my door like usual for me, took my backpack and put it in the back of the truck.

His door opened slowly and when he finally sat down he slammed it loudly, making a show for everyone around us, and letting them all know that he was annoyed with me. East High's golden boy mad at his girlfriend, that was a first.

He exhaled rather loudly, "Did you cheat on me?"

I quickly replied, "What?! No."

"Then what is it?"

Silence. I couldn't say anything.

His hands where tightly bound in fists. He brought his left hand down sharply on the steering wheel. "God Dam Gabriella, tell me!"

I shuddered away a little bit, "I wish it was that simple Troy."

"What the hell is simple about this Gabriella? Your my girlfriend and your hiding something from me, something big."

"Troy, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. Why does that matter right now?"

"You have to promise not to get mad at me when I tell you this."

"God, your making it sound like your dying or did something horrible. What the hell is it?!"

I looked him directly in the eyes, for the first time that day and quickly said, "Troy, I'm Pregnant."

Two blue eyes stared back at me in utter disbelief.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**I love reading what you think, it really keeps me going with stories!! thanks**

* * *


End file.
